Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XI
Upłynęło kilka tygodni. Szlachty na elekcję zjeżdżało się coraz więcej. W mieście dziesięćkrotnie zwiększyła się ludność, bo razem z tłumami szlachty napływało tysiące kupców i bazarników z całego świata, począwszy od Persji dalekiej aż do Anglii zamorskiej. Na Woli zbudowano szopę dla senatu, a naokół bieliło się już tysiące namiotów, którymi obszerne błonia całkiem okryte zostały. Nikt jeszcze nie umiał powiedzieć, który z dwóch kandydatów: królewicz Kazimierz, kardynał, czy Karol Ferdynand, biskup płocki – zostanie wybrany. Z obu stron wielkie były starania i usilności. Puszczano w świat tysiące ulotnych pism, opiewających zalety i wady pretendentów: obaj mieli stronników licznych i potężnych. Po stronie Karola stał, jak wiadomo, książę Jeremi, tym groźniejszy dla przeciwników, że zawsze prawdopodobnym było, iż pociągnie za sobą rozmiłowaną w nim szlachtę, od której wszystko ostatecznie zależało. Ale i Kazimierzowi sił nie brakło. Przemawiało za nim starszeństwo, po jego stronie stawały wpływy kanclerza, na jego stronę zdawał się przechylać prymas, za nim obstawała większość – magnatów, z których każden licznych miał klientów, a między magnatami i książę Dominik Zasławski–Ostrogski, wojewoda sandomierski, po Piławcach zniesławion wprawdzie bardzo i nawet sądem zagrożony, ale zawsze największy pan w całej Rzeczypospolitej, ba! nawet w całej Europie, i mogący w każdej chwili niezmierny ciężar bogactw na szalę swego kandydata przyrzucić. Jednakże stronnicy Kazimierza gorzkie nieraz miewali chwile zwątpienia, bo jako się rzekło, wszystko zależało od szlachty, która już od 4 października tłumnie obozowała pod Warszawą i nadciągała jeszcze tysiącami ze wszystkich stron Rzeczypospolitej, a która w niezmiernej większości opowiadała się przy księciu Karolu, pociągana urokiem imienia Wiśniowieckiego i ofiarnością królewicza na cele publiczne. Królewicz bowiem, pan gospodarny i zamożny, nie zawahał się w tej chwili poświęcić znacznych kosztów na formowanie nowych regimentów wojsk, które pod komendę Wiśniowieckiego miały być oddane. Kazimierz chętnie byłby poszedł za jego przykładem i pewnie nie chciwość go wstrzymała, ale właśnie przeciwnie – zbytnia hojność, której bezpośrednim skutkiem był niedostatek i wieczny brak pieniędzy w skarbcu. Tymczasem obaj żywe prowadzili z sobą rokowania. Codziennie latali posłańcy między Nieporętem a Jabłonną. Kazimierz w imię swego starszeństwa i miłości braterskiej zaklinał Karola, by ustąpił; biskup zaś opierał się, odpisywał, iż nie godzi mu się gardzić szczęściem, które go spotkać może, „gdyż to szczęście in liberis suffragis Rzplitej i komu Pan obiecał” – a tymczasem czas płynął, sześciotygodniowy termin zbliżał się i – razem z nim – groza kozacka, bo przyszły wieści, że Chmielnicki, porzuciwszy oblężenie Lwowa, któren się po kilku szturmach okupił, stanął pod Zamościem i dzień, i noc do tej ostatniej zasłony Rzeczypospolitej szturmuje. Mówiono również, że oprócz posłów, których Chmielnicki do Warszawy wysłał z listem i oświadczeniem, iż jako szlachcic polski, za Kazimierzem głos daje, kryło się między tłumami szlachty i w samym mieście pełno przebranej starszyzny kozackiej, której nikt rozpoznać nie umiał, bo poprzybywali jako szlachta słuszna i zamożna, w niczym się od innych elektorów, zwłaszcza z ziem ruskich, nie różniąc – nawet i mową Jedni, jak mówiono, poprzekradali się dla prostej ciekawości, aby się elekcji i Warszawie przypatrzyć, inni na przeszpiegi, dla zaciągnięcia wieści: co o przyszłej wojnie mówią, ile wojsk myśli Rzplita wystawić i jakie na zaciągi obmyśli fundusze? Może było i dużo prawdy w tym, co o owych gościach mówiono, bo między starszyzną zaporoską wielu było skozaczonych szlachciców, którzy i łaciny nieco zarwali, a przeto nie było ich po czym poznać; zresztą na dalekich stepach w ogóle nie kwitła łacina i tacy kniazie Kurcewicze nie umieli jej tak dobrze, jak Bohun i inni atamani. Ale gadania podobne, których pełno było i na polu elekcyjnym, i w mieście, wraz z wieściami o postępach Chmielnickiego i podjazdach kozacko–tatarskich, które jakoby aż po Wisłę docierały, napełniały niepokojem i trwogą dusze ludzkie, a nieraz stawały się przyczyną tumultów. Dość było między zebraną szlachtą rzucić na kogo podejrzenie, iż jest przebranym Zaporożcem, aby go w jednej chwili, nim zdołał się usprawiedliwić, rozniesiono w drobne strzępy na szablach. W ten sposób ginąć mogli ludzie niewinni i powaga obrad była znieważana, zwłaszcza że obyczajem ówczesnym niezbyt przestrzegano i trzeźwości. Kaptur postanowiony propter securitatem loci nie mógł sobie dać rady z ciągłymi burdami, w których siekano się z lada powodu. Ale jeśli ludzi statecznych, przejętych miłością dobra i spokoju oraz niebezpieczeństwem, jakie ojczyźnie groziło, martwiły owe tumulty, siekaniny i pijatyki, natomiast szałapuci, kosterzy i warchołowie czuli się jakoby w swoim żywiole, uważali, że to ich właśnie czas, ich żniwo – i tym śmielej dopuszczali się różnych zdrożności. Nie trzeba zaś mówić, że między nimi rej wodził pan Zagłoba, którą to hegemonię zapewniła mu i wielka sława rycerska, i nienasycone pragnienie poparte możnością picia, i język tak wyprawny, że żaden inny wyrównać mu nie mógł, i wielka pewność siebie, której nic zachwiać nie zdołało. Chwilami miewał on jednak napady „melankolii” – wówczas zamykał się w izbie lub w namiocie i nie wychodził, a jeśli wyszedł, bywał w gniewliwym humorze, skłonny do zwady i bójki naprawdę. Zdarzyło się nawet, iż w takim usposobieniu poszczerbił mocno pana Duńczewskiego, rawianina, za to tylko; iż przechodząc o jego szablę zawadził. Pana Michała tylko wówczas obecność znosił, przed którym uskarżał się, iż go tęskność za panem Skrzetuskim i za „niebogą” trawi. „Opuściliśmy ją, panie Michale, mawiał, wydaliśmy ją jako judasze w bezbożne ręce – już wy mnie się waszym nemine excepto nie zasłaniajcie! Co się z nią dzieje, panie Michale? – powiedz!” Na próżno pan Michał tłumaczył mu, że gdyby nie Piławce, to by „niebogi” szukali, ale że teraz, gdy przegrodziła ich od niej cała potęga Chmielnickiego, jest to rzecz niepodobna. Szlachcic nie dawał się pocieszyć, tylko w jeszcze większą pasję wpadał klnąc na czym świat stoi „pierzynę, dziecinę i łacinę”. Ale owe chwile smutku krótko trwały. Zwykle potem pan Zagłoba, jakoby chcąc sobie wynagrodzić czas stracony, hulał i pił jeszcze więcej niż zwykle; czas spędzał pod wiechami w towarzystwie największych opojów lub stołecznych gam ratek, w czym pan Michał wiernie dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa. Pan Michał, żołnierz i oficer wyborny, nie miał w sobie jednak ani na szeląg tej powagi, jaką np. w Skrzetuskim wyrobiły nieszczęścia i cierpienie. Obowiązek swój względem Rzeczypospolitej rozumiał Wołodyjowski w ten sposób, że bił, kogo mu kazano – o resztę nie dbał, na sprawach publicznych się nie rozumiał; klęskę wojskową gotów był zawsze opłakiwać, ale ani do głowy mu nie przyszło, że warcholstwo i tumulty tyle są rzeczy publicznej szkodliwe, ile i klęski. Był to słowem młodzik–wietrznik, który dostawszy się w szum stołeczny utonął w nim po uszy i przyczepił się jak oset do Zagłoby, bo ten był mu mistrzem w swawoli. Jeździł więc z nim i między szlachtę, której przy kielichu niestworzone rzeczy opowiadał Zagłoba kaptując zarazem stronników dla królewicza Karola, pił z nim razem, w potrzebie osłaniał go, kręcili się obaj i po polu elekcyjnym, i w mieście, jak muchy w ukropie – i nie było kąta, do którego by nie wleźli. Byli i w Nieporęcie, i w Jabłonnie, i na wszystkich ucztach, obiadach, u magnatów i pod wiechami; byli wszędy i uczestniczyli we wszystkim. Pana Michała świerzbiała młoda ręka; chciał się pokazać i okazać zarazem, że szlachta ukraińska lepsza niż inna, a żołnierze książęcy nad wszystkich. Więc jeździli umyślnie szukać awantur między Łęczycanów, jako do korda najsprawniejszych, a głównie między partyzantów księcia Dominika Zasławskiego, ku którym obaj szczególną czuli nienawiść Zaczepiali tylko co znamienitszych rębajłów, których sława była niezachwiana i ustalona, i z góry układali zaczepki. „Waszmość dasz okazję – mawiał pan Michał – a ja potem wystąpię.” Zagłoba, biegły bardzo w szermierce i do pojedynku z bratem szlachcicem wcale nie tchórz, nie zawsze zgadzał się na zastępstwo, zwłaszcza w zajściach z Zasławczykami; ale gdy z jakim łęczyckim, graczem przyszło mieć do czynienia, poprzestawał na dawaniu okazji, gdy zaś już szlachcic rwał się do szabli i wyzywał, wtedy pan Zagłoba mawiał: „Mój mospanie! już bym też nie miał sumienia, gdybym na śmierć oczywistą waćpana narażał, sam się z nim potykając; spróbuj się lepiej z tym oto moim synalkiem i uczniem, bo nie wiem, czy i jemu sprostasz.” Po takich słowach wysuwał się pan Wołodyjowski ze swymi zadartymi wąsikami, zadartym nosem i miną gapia i czy go przyjmowano, czy nie, puszczał się w taniec, a że istotnie mistrz to był nad mistrzami, więc po kilku złożeniach kładł zwykle przeciwnika. Takie to sobie obaj z Zagłobą wymyślali zabawy, od których ich sława między niespokojnymi duchami i między szlachtą rosła, ale szczególniej sława pana Zagłoby, bo mówiono: „Jeśli uczeń taki, jakiż mistrz być musi!” Jednego tylko pana Charłampa Wołodyjowski nigdzie przez długi czas odnaleźć nie mógł; myślał nawet, że go może na Litwę na powrót w jakich sprawach wysłano. W ten sposób zeszło sześć blisko tygodni, w czasie których i rzeczy publiczne posunęły się znacznie naprzód. Wytężona walka między braćmi–kandydatami, zabiegi ich stronników, gorączka i wzburzenie namiętności w partyzantach, wszystko przeszło prawie bez śladu i pamięci. Wiadomo już było wszystkim, że Jan Kazimierz będzie wybrany, bo królewicz Karol bratu ustąpił i dobrowolnie zrzekł się kandydatury. Dziwna rzecz, że w tej chwili wiele głos Chmielnickiego zaważył, gdyż spodziewano się powszechnie, że podda się powadze króla, zwłaszcza takiego, który w jego myśl obrany został. Jakoż te przewidywania sprawdziły się w znacznej części. Za to dla Wiśniowieckiego, który ani na chwilę, jak ongi Kato, nie przestawał upominać, aby owa zaporoska Kartagina została zburzona – taki obrót rzeczy był nowym ciosem. Teraz musiały już wejść na porządek spraw układy. Książę wiedział wprawdzie, że te układy albo od razu nie doprowadzą do niczego, albo wkrótce siłą rzeczy zostaną zerwane, i widział wojnę w przyszłości, ale niepokój ogarniał go na myśl, jaki będzie los tej wojny. Po układach uprawniony Chmielnicki będzie jeszcze silniejszy, a Rzeczpospolita słabsza. I kto poprowadzi jej wojska przeciw tak wsławionemu, jak Chmielnicki, wodzowi? Zali nie przyjdą nowe klęski, nowe pogromy, które do ostatka siły wyczerpią? Bo książę nie łudził się i wiedział, że jemu, najżarliwszemu stronnikowi Karola, nie odć1adzą buławy. Kazimierz obiecał wprawdzie bratu, że jego stronników tak jak i swoich będzie miłował, Kazimierz miał duszę wspaniałą, ale Kazimierz był stronnikiem polityki kanclerza, kto inny więc weźmie buławę, nie książę – i biada Rzplitej, jeśli to nie będzie wódz od Chmielnickiego bieglejszy! Na tę myśl podwójny ból uciskał duszę Jeremiego – bo i obawa o przyszłość ojczyzny, i to nieznośne uczucie, jakie ma człowiek, który widzi, że zasługi jego będą pominięte, że sprawiedliwość nie będzie mu oddana i że inni nad nim głowę podniosą. Nie byłby Jeremi Wiśniowieckim, gdyby nie był dumnym. On czuł w sobie siły do dźwignięcia buławy – i na nią zasłużył – więc cierpiał podwójnie. Mówiono nawet między oficerami, że książę nie będzie czekał końca elekcji i że z Warszawy wyjedzie – ale nie była to prawda. Książę nie tylko nie wyjechał, ale odwiedził nawet królewicza Kazimierza w Nieporęcie, od którego z niezmierną łaskawością został przyjęty, po czym wrócił do miasta na dłuższy pobyt, którego wymagały sprawy wojskowe. Chodziło o uzyskanie środków na wojsko – o co pilnie nastawał książę. Przy tym za Karolowe pieniądze tworzyły się nowe regimenta dragonów i piechoty Jedne wysłano już na Ruś, drugie dopiero należało do ładu przyprowadzić. W tym celu rozsyłał książę na wszystkie strony oficerów biegłych w rzeczach organizacji wojskowej, aby owe pułki przyprowadzali do pożądanego stanu. Został wysłany Kuszel i Wierszułł, a wreszcie przyszła kolej i na Wołodyjowskiego. Pewnego dnia wezwano go przed oblicze księcia, któren taki mu dał rozkaz: – Pojedziesz waść na Babice i Lipków do Zaborowa, gdzie czekają konie dla regimentu przeznaczone; tam je opatrzysz, wybrakujesz i zapłacisz panu Trzaskowskiemu, a następnie przyprowadzisz je dla żołnierzy. Pieniądze za tym moim kwitem tu w Warszawie od płatnika odbierzesz. Pan Wołodyjowski wziął się raźno do roboty, pieniądze odebrał i tegoż dnia obaj z Zagłobą ruszyli do Zaborowa w samodziesięć i z wozem, który wiózł pieniądze. Jechali wolno, bo cała okolica z tamtej strony Warszawy roiła się od szlachty, służby, wozów i koni; wioski aż po Babice były tak zapchane, że we wszystkich chałupach mieszkali goście. Łatwo było i o przygodę w natłoku ludzi różnych humorów – jakoż mimo największych starań i skromnego zachowania się nie uniknęli jej i dwaj przyjaciele. Dojechawszy do Babic ujrzeli przed karczmą kilkunastu szlachty, która właśnie siadała na koń, aby jechać w swoją drogę. Dwa oddziały, pozdrowiwszy się wzajemnie, już miały się pominąć, gdy nagle jeden z jeźdźców spojrzał na pana Wołodyjowskiego i nie rzekłszy słowa puścił się rysią ku niemu. – A tuś mi, bratku! – zakrzyknął – chowałeś się, alem cię znalazł!... Nie ujdziesz mi teraz! Hej! mości panowie! – zakrzyknął na swoich towarzyszów – a czekajcie no trocha! Mam temu oficerkowi coś powiedzieć i chciałbym, abyście świadkami moich słów byli. Pan Wołodyjowski uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, bo poznał pana Charłampa. – Bóg mi świadkiem, żem się nie chował – rzekł – i sam waćpana szukałem, aby się go zapytać, czyliś rankor jeszcze dla mnie zachował, ale cóż! nie mogliśmy się spotkać. – Panie Michale – szepnął Zagłoba – po służbie jedziesz! – Pamiętam – mruknął Wołodyjowski. – Stawaj do sprawy! – wrzeszczał Charłamp. – Mości panowie! Obiecałem temu młodzikowi, temu gołowąsowi, że mu uszy obetnę – i obetnę, jakem Charłamp! oba, jakem Charłamp! Bądźcie świadkami, waszmościowie, a ty, młodziku, stawaj do sprawy! – Nie mogę, jak mnie Bóg miły, nie mogę! – mówił Wołodyjowski – pofolgujże mi wasze choć parę dni! – Jak to nie możesz? tchórz cię obleciał? Jeśli w tej chwili nie staniesz, toć opłazuję, aż ci się dziadek i babka przypomni. O bąku! o gzie jadowity! w drogę wchodzić umiesz, naprzykrzać się umiesz, językiem kąsać umiesz, a do szabli cię nie ma! Tu wmieszał się pan Zagłoba. – Widzi mi się, że waszmość w piętkę gonisz – rzekł do Charłampa – i bacz, żeby cię ten bąk naprawdę nie ukąsił, bo wtedy żadne plastry nie pomogą. Tfu! do diabła, czy nie widzisz, że ten oficer za służbą jedzie? Spójrz na ten wóz z pieniędzmi, które do regimentu wieziemy, i zrozum, do kaduka, iż strażując przy skarbie ten oficer swoją osobą nie rozporządza i pola dać ci nie może. Kto tego nie rozumie, ten kiep, nie żołnierz! Pod wojewodą ruskim służym i nie takich bijaliśmy jak waćpan, ale dziś nie można, a co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. – Jużci pewno, że kiedy z pieniędzmi jadą, to nie mogą – rzekł jeden z towarzyszów Charłampa. – A co mnie do ich pieniędzy! – krzyczał niepohamowany pan Charłamp – niech mi pole daje, bo inaczej płazować zacznę. – Pola dziś nie dam, ale parol kawalerski dam – rzekł pan Michał – że się stawię za trzy lub cztery dni, gdzie chcecie, jak tylko sprawy po służbie załatwię. A nie będziecie się waszmościowie tą obietnicą kontentować, to każę cynglów ruszać, bo będę myślał, że nie ze szlachtą i nie z żołnierzami, ale z rozbójnikami mam do czynienia. Wybierajcie tedy, do wszystkich diabłów, gdyż nie mam czasu tu stać! Słysząc to eskortujący dragoni zwrócili natychmiast rury muszkietów ku napastnikom, a ten ruch, również jak i stanowcze słowa pana Michała widoczne wywarły wrażenie na towarzyszach pana Charłampa. „Już też pofolguj – mówili mu – sameś żołnierz, wiesz, co to służba, a to pewna, że satysfakcję otrzymasz, bo to śmiała jakaś sztuka, jak i wszyscy spod ruskich chorągwi... Pohamuj się, póki prosim.” Pan Charłamp rzucał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale wreszcie zmiarkował, że albo towarzyszów rozgniewa, albo ich na niepewną walkę z dragonami narazi, więc zwrócił się do Wołodyjowskiego i rzekł: – Dajesz tedy parol, że się stawisz? – Sam cię poszukam, choćby za to, że o taką rzecz dwa razy pytasz... Stawię się w czterech dniach; dziś mamy środę, niechże będzie w sobotę po południu, we dwie godzin... Obieraj miejsce. – Tu w Babicach siła gości – rzekł Charłamp – mogłyby jakowe impedimenta się zdarzyć. Niechże będzie tu obok, w Lipkowie, tam już spokojnie i mnie niedaleko, bo nasze kwatery w Babicach. – A waćpanów taka sama będzie liczna kompania jak dziś? – pytał przezorny Zagłoba. – O, nie trzeba! – rzekł Charłamp – przyjadę tylko ja i panowie Sieliccy, moi krewni... Waszmościowie też, spero, bez dragonów staniecie. – Może u was w asystencji wojskowej do pojedynku stają – rzekł pan Michał – u nas nie ma takiej mody. – Tedy w czterech dniach, w sobotę, w Lipkowie? – rzekł Charłamp. – Znajdziem się przed karczmą, a teraz z Bogiem! – Z Bogiem! – rzekł Wołodyjowski i Zagłoba. Przeciwnicy rozjechali się spokojnie. Pan Michał był uszczęśliwiony z przyszłej zabawy i obiecywał sobie zrobić prezent panu Longinowi z obciętych wąsów petyhorca. Jechał więc w dobrej myśli do Zaborowa, gdzie zastał i królewicza Kazimierza, któren tam na łowy przyjechał. Wszelako pan Michał z daleka tylko widział przyszłego pana, bo śpieszył się. We dwa dni sprawy ułatwił, konie obejrzał, zapłacił pana Trzaskowskiego, wrócił do Warszawy i na termin, ba! nawet o godzinę za wcześnie stanął w Lipkowie wraz z Zagłobą i panem Kuszlem, którego na drugiego świadka zaprosił. Zajechawszy przed karczmę, którą Żyd trzymał, weszli do izby, aby gardła trochę miodem przepłukać, i przy szklenicy zabawiali się rozmową. – Parchu, a pan jest w domu? – pytał karczmarza Zagłoba. – Pan w mieście. – A siła u was szlachty stoi w Lipkowie? – U nas pusto. Jeden tylko pan stanął tu u mnie i siedzi w alkierzu – bogaty pan ze służbą i końmi. – A czemu do dworu nie zajechał? – Bo widać naszego pana nie zna. Zresztą dwór zamknięty od miesiąca. – A może to Charłamp? – rzekł Zagłoba. – Nie – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Miał być we dwie godzin po południu. – Ej, panie Michale, mnie się widzi, że to on. – Co znowu! – Pójdę, zajrzę, kto to jest. Żydzie, a dawno ten pan stoi? – Dziś przyjechał, nie ma dwóch godzin. – A nie wiesz, skąd on jest? – Nie wiem, ale musi być z daleka, bo konie miał zniszczone; ludzie mówili, że zza Wisły. – Czemu on tedy aż tu, w Lipkowie, stanął? – Kto jego wie? – Pójdę, zobaczę – powtórzył Zagłoba – może kto znajomy. – I zbliżywszy się do zamkniętych drzwi alkierza zapukał w nie rękojeścią i ozwał się: – Mości panie, można wejść? – A kto tam? – ozwał się głos ze środka. – Swój – rzekł Zagłoba uchylając drzwi. –Z przeproszeniem waszmości, może nie w porę? – dodał wsadzając głowę do alkierza. Nagle cofnął się, drzwiami trzasnął, jakoby śmierć zobaczył. Na twarzy jego malował się przestrach w połączeniu z największym zdumieniem, usta otworzył i spoglądał obłąkanymi oczyma na Wołodyjowskiego i Kuszla. – Co waćpanu jest? – pytał Wołodyjowski. – Na rany Chrystusa! cicho – rzekł Zagłoba – tam... Bohun! – Kto? co się waści stało? – Tam... Bohun! Obaj oficerowie podnieśli się na równe nogi. – Czyś waść rozum stracił? Miarkuj się: kto? – Bohun! Bohun! – Nie może być! – Jakom żyw! jak tu przed wami stoję, klnę się na Boga i wszystkich świętych! – Czegożeś się waść tak stropił? – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Jeśli on tam jest, to Bóg podał go w nasze ręce. Uspokój się waść Jestżeś pewny, że to on? – Jako że z waćpanem mówię! Widziałem go, szaty przewdziewa. – A on waćpana widział? – Nie wiem, zdaje się, że nie. Wołodyjowskiemu oczy zaiskrzyły się jak węgle. – Żydzie! – rzekł z cicha, kiwając gwałtownie ręką. – Chodź tu!... Czy są drzwi z alkierza? – Nie ma, jeno przez tę izbę. – Kuszel! pod okno! –szepnął pan Michał. – O, już nam teraz nie ujdzie! Kuszel nie mówiąc ni słowa wybiegł z izby. – Przyjdź waćpan do siebie – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Nie nad waścinym, ale nad jego karkiem zguba wisi. Co on ci może, uczynić? – nic. – Ja też jeno ze zdziwienia nie mogę ochłonąć! – odparł Zagłoba, a w duchu pomyślał: „Prawda! czego ja się mam bać? Pan Michał przy mnie – niech się Bohun boi!” I nasrożywszy się okrutnie, chwycił za rękojeść szabli. – Panie Michale, już on nie ·powinien nam ujść! – Czy to jeno on? bo mi się jeszcze wierzyć nie chce. Co by on tu robił? – Chmielnicki go na przeszpiegi przysłał. To najpewniejsza rzecz! Czekaj, panie Michale. Chwycimy go i postawimy kondycję: albo kniaziównę odda, albo zagrozimy mu, że go wydamy sprawiedliwości. – Byle kniaziównę oddał, jechał go sęk! – Ba! ale czy nas nie za mało? dwóch i Kuszel trzeci? Będzie się on bronił jak wściekły, a ludzi też ma kilku. – Charłamp z dwoma przyjedzie – będzie nas sześciu ! dość... Cyt! W tej chwili otworzyły się drzwi i Bohun wszedł do izby. Nie musiał on poprzednio dostrzec zaglądającego do alkierza Zagłoby, gdyż teraz na jego widok drgnął nagle i jakoby płomień przeleciał mu przez oblicze, ą ręka z szybkością błyskawicy spoczęła na głowni szabli – ale wszystko to trwało jedno mgnienie oka. Wnet ów płomień zgasł w jego twarzy, która jednak przybladła nieco. Zagłoba patrzył nań i nie mówił nic – ataman również stał milczący; w izbie słyszałbyś przelatującą muchę i ci dwaj ludzie, których losy plątały się w tak dziwny sposób, udawali w tej chwili, że się nie znają. Trwało to dość długo. Panu Michałowi wydało się, że upływają wieki całe. – Żydzie – rzekł nagle Bohun – daleko stąd do Zaborowa? – Niedaleko – odparł Żyd. – Wasza mość zaraz jedzie? – Tak jest – rzekł Bohun i skierował się ku drzwiom izby wiodącym do sieni. – Za pozwoleniem! – zabrzmiał głos Zagłoby. Watażka zatrzymał się od razu, jakby w ziemię wrósł, i zwróciwszy się ku Zagłobie, wpił w niego swe czarne, straszne źrenice. – Czego waść życzysz? – spytał krótko. – Ej, bo mnie się zdaje, że my się skądciś znamy. A czy my się to nie na weselu w chutorze na Rusi widzieli? – A tak jest! – rzekł hardo watażka kładąc znowu rękę na głowni. – Jak zdrowie służy? – pytał Zagłoba. – Bo waćpan tak jakoś nagle wtedy z chutoru wyjechał, że i pożegnać się nie miałem czasu. – A waszmość tego żałował? – Pewnie, że żałowałem, bylibyśmy potańcowali: kompania się zwiększyła. (Tu pan Zagłoba wskazał na Wołodyjowskiego.) Właśnie ten oto kawaler nadjechał, który rad by się był z waścią bliżej poznać. – Dość tego! – krzyknął pan Michał wstając nagle – zdrajco, aresztuję cię! – A to jakim prawem? – spytał ataman, podnosząc dumnie głowę. – Boś buntownik, wróg Rzeczypospolitej i na przeszpiegi tu przyjechałeś. – A waść coś za jeden? – O! nie będę się tobie wywodził, ale mi się nie wymkniesz! – Zobaczymy! – rzekł Bohun. – Nie wywodziłbym się i ja waszmości, ktom jest, gdybyś mnie jako żołnierz na szable wyzwał, ale skoro aresztem grozisz, to ci się wywiodę: oto jest list, który od hetmana zaporoskiego do królewicza Kazimierza wiozę, i nie znalazłszy go w Nieporęcie, do Zaborowa za nim jadę. Jakże to mnie będziesz teraz aresztował? To rzekłszy Bohun spojrzał dumnie i szydersko na Wołodyjowskiego, a pan Michał zmieszał się bardzo, jak ogar, który czuje, że mu się zwierzyna wymyka, i nie wiedząc, co ma począć, zwrócił pytający wzrok na Zagłobę. Nastała ciężka chwila milczenia. – Ha! – rzekł Zagłoba – trudno! Skoro jesteś posłańcem, tedy cię aresztować nie możemy, ale z szablą się temu oto kawalerowi nie nadstawiaj, bo jużeś raz przed nim umykał, aż ziemia jęczała. Twarz Bohuna powlokła się purpurą, bo w tej chwili poznał Wołodyjowskiego. Wstyd i zraniona duma zagrały naraz w nieustraszonym watażce. Wspomnienie to ucieczki paliło go jak ogień Była to jedyna nie starta plama na jego sławie mołojeckiej, którą nad życie i nad wszystko kochał. A nieubłagany Zagłoba ciągnął dalej z zimną krwią: – Ledwieś i hajdawerków nie zgubił, aż litość tego kawalera tknęła, i życie ci darował. Tfu! mości mołojcze! białogłowską masz twarz, ale i białogłowskie serce. Byłeś odważny ze starą kniaziową i z dzieciuchem kniaziem, ale z rycerzem dudy w miech! Listy tobie wozić, panny porywać, nie na wojnę chodzić. Jak mnie Bóg miły, na własne oczy widziałem, jak hajdawerki oblatywały. Tfu, tfu! Ot i teraz o szabli gadasz, bo list wieziesz Jakże to nam się z tobą potykać, gdy tym pismem się zasłaniasz? Piasek w oczy, piasek w oczy, mości mołojcze!... Chmiel dobry żołnierz, Krzywonos dobry, ale wielu jest między kozactwem drapichrustów! Bohun posunął się nagle ku panu Zagłobie, a pan Zagłoba zasunął się również szybko za pana Wołodyjowskiego, tak że dwaj młodzi rycerze stanęli przed sobą oko w oko. – Nie od strachu ja przed waćpanem uciekał, ale by ludzi ratować! – mówił Bohun. – Nie wiem, dla jakich tam przyczyn umykałeś, ale wiem, żeś umykał – rzecze pan Michał. – Wszędy dam waści pole, choćby tu zaraz. – Wyzywasz mnie? – pytał przymrużając oczy Wołodyjowski. – Ty mnie sławę mołojecką wziął, ty mnie pohańbił! mnie twojej krwi potrzeba. – To i zgoda – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Volenti non fit iniuria – dodał Zagłoba. – Ale któż królewiczowi list odda? – Niechże was głowa o to nie boli; to moja sprawa! – Bijcie się tedy, kiedy nie może być inaczej – mówił Zagłoba. – Gdyby ci się też poszczęściło, mości watażko, z tym oto kawalerem – bacz, że ja drugi staję. A teraz chodź, panie Michale, przed sień, mam coś pilnego powiedzieć. Dwaj przyjaciele wyszli i odwołali Kuszla spod okna alkierza, po czym Zagłoba rzekł: – Mości panowie, zła nasza sprawa. On naprawdę ma list do królewicza – zabijemy go, to kryminał. Pomnijcie, że kaptur propter securitatem loci w dwóch milach od pola elekcji sądzi – a to wszakże quasi poseł! Ciężka sprawa! Musimy się chyba potem gdzie schować albo może książę nas osłoni – inaczej może być źle. A znowu puszczać go wolno – jeszcze gorzej. Jedyna to sposobność oswobodzenia naszej niebogi. Gdy go nie będzie na świecie, łatwiej jej odszukamy. Bóg sam widocznie chce jej i Skrzetuskiemu pomóc – ot, co jest! Radźmy, mości panowie. – Waść przecie znajdziesz jaki fortel? – rzekł Kuszel. – Już to przez mój fortel sprawiłem, że on sam nas wyzwał. Ale trzeba świadków, obcych ludzi. Moja myśl jest, aby na Charłampa zaczekać. Biorę to na siebie, że on pierwszeństwa ustąpi i w potrzebie będzie świadczył, jakośmy zostali wyzwani i musieliśmy się bronić. Trzeba się też i od Bohuna wywiedzieć lepiej, gdzie dziewczynę ukrył. Jeśli ma zginąć, nic mu po niej – może powie, gdy go zaklniemy. A nie powie – to i tak lepiej, by nie żył. Trzeba wszystko przezornie i roztropnie czynić. Głowa pęka, mości panowie. – Któż się będzie z nim bił? – pytał Kuszel. – Pan Michał pierwszy, ja drugi – rzekł Zagłoba. – A ja trzeci. – Nie może być – przerwał pan Michał – ja się jeden biję, i na tym koniec. Położy mnie, to jego szczęście – niechże jedzie zdrów. – O! jam mu już zapowiedział – rzekł Zagłoba – ale jeśli tak waszmościowie postanowicie, to ustąpię. – No, jego wola, czy i z waćpanem ma się bić, ale więcej z nikim. – Chodźmy tedy do niego. – Chodźmy. Poszli i zastali Bohuna w głównej izbie, popijającego miód. Watażka już był spokojny zupełnie. – Posłuchaj no, waćpan – rzekł Zagłoba – bo to są ważne sprawy, o których chcemy z tobą pomówić. Waćpan wyzwałeś tego kawalera – dobrze, ale trzeba ci wiedzieć, że skoro posłujesz, to cię prawo broni, boś do politycznego narodu, nie między dzikie bestie przyjechał. Owóż nie możemy ci dać pola inaczej, chyba przy świadkach zapowiesz, żeś sam z własnej ochoty wyzwał. Przyjedzie tu kilku szlachty, z którymi mieliśmy się pojedynkować – przed nimi to oświadczysz; my zaś damy ci kawalerski parol, że jeślić się poszczęści z panem Wołodyjowskim, tedy odjedziesz wolno i nikt ci nie będzie stawiał przeszkód, chyba że jeszcze ze mną zmierzyć się zechcesz. – Zgoda – rzekł Bohun – powiem przy owej szlachcie i ludziom moim zapowiem, aby list odwieźli i Chmielnickiemu powiedzieli; jeśli zginę, żem ja sam wyzwał. A poszczęści mnie Bóg z tym kawalerem sławę mołojecką odzyskać, tak i waćpana jeszcze potem na szabelki poproszę. To rzekłszy spojrzał Zagłobie w oczy, a Zagłoba zmieszał się nieco, kaszlnął, splunął i odrzekł: – Zgoda. Gdy się z tym moim uczniem popróbujesz, poznasz, jaką ze mną będziesz miał robotę. Ale mniejsza z tym... Jest drugie punctum, ważniejsze, w którym do sumienia twego się odwołujemy, gdyż luboś Kozak, chcemy cię jako kawalera traktować. Waćpan porwałeś kniaziównę Helenę Kurcewiczównę, narzeczoną naszego towarzysza i przyjaciela, i trzymasz ją w ukryciu. Wiedz, że gdybyśmy cię o to zapozwali, nic by ci nie pomogło, że cię Chmielnicki posłem swoim kreował, bo to jest raptus puellae, gardłowa sprawa, która by tu wnet sądzona była. Ale gdy do bitwy masz iść i możesz zginąć, wejdź w siebie: co się z tą niebogą stanie, gdy zginiesz? zali jej zła i zguby chcesz ty, który ją miłujesz? zali ją pozbawisz opieki? na hańbę i nieszczęście wydasz? zali katem jej i po śmierci jeszcze chcesz zostać? Tu głos pana Zagłoby zabrzmiał niezwykłą mu powagą, a Bohun pobladł – i pytał: – Czego wy ode mnie chcecie? – Wskaż nam miejsce jej uwięzienia, abyśmy na wypadek twojej śmierci mogli ją odnaleźć i narzeczonemu oddać. Bóg będzie miał litość nad twoją duszą, jeśli to uczynisz. Watażka wsparł głowę na dłoniach i zamyślił się głęboko, a trzej towarzysze pilnie śledzili zmiany w tej ruchliwej twarzy, która nagle oblała się takim smutkiem tkliwym, jakby na niej nigdy gniew ani wściekłość, ani żadne srogie uczucia nie grały i jakby ten człowiek tylko do kochania i tęsknoty był stworzony. Długi czas trwało milczenie, aż wreszcie przerwał je głos Zagłoby; który drżał, mówiąc następne słowa: – Jeżeliś zaś ją już pohańbił, niechże cię Bóg potępi, a ona niech choć w klasztorze znajdzie schronienie... Bohun podniósł oczy wilgotne, roztęsknione i tak mówił: – Jeśli ja ją pohańbił? Ot, nie wiem, jak wy miłujecie, panowie szlachta, rycerze i kawalery, ale ja Kozak, ja ją w Barze od śmierci i hańby obronił, a potem w pustynię wywiózł – i tam jak oka w głowie pilnował, palca na nią nie skrzywił, do nóg padał i czołem bił jak przed obrazem. Kazała precz iść, tak poszedł – i nie widział jej więcej, bo wojna–matka trzymała. – Bóg to waści na sądzie policzy! – rzekł odetchnąwszy głęboko Zagłoba. – Ale zali ona tam bezpieczna? Tam Krzywonos i Tatary! – Krzywonos pod Kamieńcem leży, a mnie do Chmielnickiego posłał pytać, czy pod Kudak ma iść – i już pewno poszedł, a tam, gdzie ona jest, nie ma ni Kozaków, ni Lachów, ni Tatarów – ona tam bezpieczna. – Gdzie ona tedy? – Słuchajcie, panowie Lachy! Niech będzie, jak chcecie – powiem ja wam, gdzie ona jest, i wydać ją każę, ale za to wy mnie dajcie kawalerski wasz parol, że jeśli mnie Bóg poszczęści, tak wy nie będziecie już jej szukać. Wy za siebie przyrzeczcie i za pana Skrzetuskiego przyrzeczcie, a ja wam powiem. Trzej przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie. – My tego nie możem uczynić! – rzekł Zagłoba. – O, jako żywo, nie możem! – wykrzyknęli Kuszel i Wołodyjowski. – Tak? – rzekł Bohun i brwi jego ściągnęły się, a oczy zaiskrzyły. – Czemuż to wy, panowie Lachy, nie możecie tego uczynić? – Bo pan Skrzetuski jest nieobecny, a oprócz tego wiedz o tym, że żaden z nas szukać jej nie przestanie, choćbyś i pod ziemię ją ukrył. – Tak wy by taki targ ze mną uczynili: ty, Kozacze, duszę oddaj, a my tobie szablą! O, nie doczekacie! A co to wy myśleli, że u mnie szabla kozacka nie ze stali, że już nade mną jak krucy nad ścierwem kraczecie? A czemu to mnie ginąć, nie wam? Wam trzeba mojej krwi, a mnie waszej! Zobaczymy, kto czyjej dostanie! – Więc nie powiesz? – A po co mnie mówić? Na pohybel–że wam wszystkim! – Na pohybel tobie! Warteś, by cię na szablach roznieść. – Spróbujcie! – rzekł watażka wstając nagle. Kuszel i Wołodyjowski porwali się również z ławy. Groźne spojrzenia poczęły się krzyżować, wezbrane gniewem piersi oddychały mocniej i nie wiadomo, do czego by doszło, gdyby nie Zagłoba, który, spojrzawszy w okno, wykrzyknął: – Charłamp ze świadkami przyjechał! Jakoż po chwili rotmistrz petyhorski wraz z dwoma towarzyszami, panami Sielickimi, weszli do izby. Po pierwszych powitaniach Zagłoba wziął ich na stronę i począł rzecz wyłuszczać. A prawił tak wymownie, że wnet przekonał, zwłaszcza iż zapewnił, że pan Wołodyjowski prosi tylko o krótką zwłokę i wnet po walce z Kozakiem stanąć jest gotów. Tu pan Zagłoba począł opowiadać, jak stara i straszna jest nienawiść wszystkich żołnierzy księcia do Bohuna, jako on jest wrogiem całej Rzeczypospolitej i jednym z najokrutniejszych rebelizantów, wreszcie jak kniaziównę porwał, pannę ze szlacheckiego domu i narzeczoną szlachcica, któren jest zwierciadłem wszystkich cnót rycerskich. „A gdy waszmościowie szlachtą jesteście i do braterstwa się poczuwacie, wspólna tedy to jest nasza krzywda, którą się stanowi całemu w osobie jednego wyrządza – zali więc ścierpicie, aby nie była pomszczona?” Pan Charłamp czynił w początku trudności i mówił, że skoro tak jest, to należy Bohuna natychmiast rozsiekać, „a pan Wołodyjowski niechaj po staremu ze mną staje”. Musiał mu na nowo tłumaczyć pan Zagłoba dlaczego to nie może być i że nawet nie po rycersku byłoby w tylu na jednego napadać. Szczęściem, pomogli mu panowie Sieliccy, obaj ludzie rozsądni i stateczni, aż dał się na koniec uparty Litwin przekonać i na zwłokę zezwolił. Tymczasem Bohun poszedł do swoich ludzi i powrócił z esaułem Eliaszeńkiem, któremu zapowiedział jako do bitwy dwóch szlachty wyzwał, po czym powtórzył głośno to samo wobec pana Charłampa i panów Sielickich. – My zaś oświadczamy – rzekł Wołodyjowski – iż jeśli wyjdziesz zwycięzcą z walki ze mną, tedy od woli twej zależy, czy jeszcze zechcesz się bić z panem Zagłobą, a w żadnym razie nikt więcej cię nie będzie wyzywał ani też kupą na cię nie napadną i odjedziesz, gdzie chcesz – na co parol kawalerski dajem i waszmościów teraz przybyłych prosimy, aby ze swej strony także to przyrzekli. – Przyrzekamy – rzekli uroczyście Charłamp i dwaj Sieliccy. Wówczas Bohun wręczył list Chmielnickiego do królewicza Eliaszeńce i rzekł: – Ty ceje pyśmo korolewiczu widdasz i koły ja pohybnu, tak ty skażesz i jomu, i Chmielnickomu, szczo moja wyna buła i szczo ne zdradoju mene zabyły. Zagłoba, któren pilne miał oko na wszystko, zauważył, że na ponurej twarzy Eliaszeńki nie odbił się najmniejszy niepokój – widać zbyt był pewny swego atamana. Tymczasem Bohun zwrócił się dumnie do szlachty. – No, komu śmierć, komu życie – rzekł. – Możem iść. – Czas, czas! – odrzekli wszyscy zasadzając poły od kontuszów za pasy i biorąc pod pachy szable. Wyszli przed karczmę i skierowali się ku rzeczce, która płynęła śród zarośli głogów, dzikich róż, tarek i choiny. Listopad postrącał wprawdzie liść z krzewin, ale gęstwa tak była zbita, że czerniała jakoby wstęga kiru, het, przez puste pola aż ku lasom. Dzień był wprawdzie blady, ale pogodny tą melancholiczną pogodą jesieni, pełną słodyczy. Słońce bramowało łagodnie złotem obnażone gałęzie drzew i rozświecało żółte wydmy piaszczyste ciągnące się nieco opodal prawego brzegu rzeczki. Zapaśnicy i ich świadkowie szli właśnie ku onym wydmom. – Tam się zatrzymamy – rzekł Zagłoba. – Zgoda! – odpowiedzieli wszyscy. Zagłoba coraz był niespokojniejszy, na koniec zbliżył się do Wołodyjowskiego i szepnął: – Panie Michale... – A co? – Na miłość boską, panie Michale, starajże się! W twoim teraz ręku los Skrzetuskiego, wolność kniaziówny, twoje własne życie i moje, bo broń Boże na ciebie przygody, ja sobie z tym zbójem nie dam rady. – To czemuś go waść wyzywał? – Słowo się rzekło. Ufałem w ciebie, panie Michale, ale ja już stary, oddech mam krótki, zatyka mnie, a ten gładysz może skakać jak cyga. Cięty to ogar, panie Michale. – Postaram się – rzekł mały rycerz. – Boże ci dopomóż. Nie trać ducha! – Zaś tam! W tej chwili zbliżył się ku nim jeden z panów Sielickich. – Cięta jakaś sztuka ten wasz Kozak – szepnął. – Tak sobie z nami poczyna, jak równy, jeśli nie jak lepszy. Hu! co za fantazja! musiała się jego matka na jakiego szlachcica zapatrzyć. – E! – rzekł Zagłoba – prędzej się jaki szlachcic na jego matkę zapatrzył. – I mnie się tak widzi – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Stawajmy! – zawołał nagle Bohun. – Stawajmy, stawajmy! Stanęli. Szlachta półkolem. Wołodyjowski i Bohun naprzeciw siebie. Wołodyjowski, jako to człowiek w takich rzeczach wytrawny, choć młody, naprzód nogą piasek zmacał, czy twardy, po czym rzucił okiem naokoło, chcąc wszystkie nierówności gruntu poznać – i widać było, że sprawy wcale nie lekceważył. Przecie przychodziło mu mieć do czynienia z rycerzem na całą Ukrainę najsławniejszym, o którym lud pieśni śpiewał i którego imię – jak Ruś szeroka – aż do Krymu było znane. Pan Michał, prosty porucznik dragonów, wiele sobie po owej walce obiecywał, bo albo śmierć sławną, albo równie sławne zwycięstwo, więc niczego nie zaniedbał, aby się godnym takiego przeciwnika okazać. Dlatego także niezwykłą miał w twarzy powagę, którą dojrzawszy Zagłoba aż przeląkł się. „Traci fantazję – pomyślał – już po nim, a zatem i po mnie!” Tymczasem Wołodyjowski zbadawszy dokładnie grunt począł odpinać kurtę. – Chłodno jest – rzekł – ale się rozgrzejemy. Bohun poszedł za jego przykładem i zrzucili obaj zwierzchnie ubranie, tak że pozostali tylko w hajdawerach i w koszulach; następnie poczęli zawijać na prawej ręce rękawy. Ale jakże marnie wyglądał mały pan Michał przy rosłym i silnym atamanie! Prawie go nie było widać. Świadkowie z niepokojem spoglądali na szeroką pierś Kozaka, na olbrzymie muskuły widne spod zawiniętego rękawa, podobne do sęków i węzłów. Zdawało się, iż to mały kogucik staje do walki z potężnym jastrzębiem stepowym. Nozdrza Bohuna rozwarły się jakby zawczasu krew wietrząc, twarz skróciła się mu tak, iż czarna grzywa zdawała się do brwi sięgać, i szabla drgała mu w ręku – oczy drapieżne utkwił w przeciwnika i czekał komendy. A pan Wołodyjowski spojrzał jeszcze pod światło na ostrze szabli, ruszył żółtymi wąsikami i stanął w pozycji. – Jatki tu proste będą! – mruknął do Sielickiego Charłamp. Wtem zabrzmiał trochę drżący głos Zagłoby: – W imię boże! zaczynajcie! Ogniem i mieczem 44